


Unexpected

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Other, Other characters show up but dont really have big roles, Reincarnation, hiryuu deals with being stuck with Yona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working title. Might change.</p><p>Inspired by Tumblr art. Turned into this multi-chapter thing.</p><p>King Hiryuu realizes he's been reincarnated as Princess Yona and accompanies her on her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu returns to the world and finds some things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely buri-art created a comic by someone’s request about Hiryuu sort of following Yona around, kind of like Zeno was. He just kind of shows up as soon as Yona is born, and it’s hilarious.

Light.

He can see it from whatever this state of nothingness happens to be called.

He’s been here so long that he isn’t certain of the word at first, but it comes to him anyway, before long.

It feels familiar and warm, despite the fact that he’s been stuck in this place for so long.

The light grows brighter, brighter, and then he is blinking as he emerges into it, trying to get his bearings.

There are people.

A man who wears a crown, and a woman who looks exhausted and weak, along with a few others who are leaving them quickly, bowing as they exit the room.

He must be in someone’s bed chamber.

But… this can’t be right.

Surely he should have been reincarnated into a different soul, one lower on the hierarchy, one of a noble peasant whose life will be filled with hard work and dedication.

So then what is he doing residing within this tiny bundle who is being held by one who looks to be royal??

The man above him looks so pleased, so weepy, as he cuddles the tiny thing in his arms and declares, “My darling little Yona. You will be the loveliest, luckiest little princess in all of Kouka.”

_Princess???!!!_

But this means…

This can’t be right!

He can’t be a tiny, fragile, spoiled little girl!!

Within the girl, Hiryuu withers as he tries to accept this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. I wrote this in like 20 minutes after the idea wouldn't leave my brain.


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter featuring brief Hiryuu thoughts on Yona as she grows a little.

This princess is spoiled, Hiryuu notes as she grows.

Especially after her mother’s death when she is very little, her father dotes on her and gives her everything that she could ever want or need.

She has few friends, and those she has are boys—her cousin, Prince Soo-won, and a young boy from the Wind Tribe, who loves to tease the princess, but does seem quite protective.

Hiryuu is still wary of this “Hak” child, though, for they are only children.

He is General Mundok’s family, yes, and Hiryuu rather likes Mundok, but the boy mocking the princess during nearly every visit, well… That is not how someone should treat royalty, even if they are said royalty’s friend.

Not even if said royalty is a girl who knows very little about her kingdom and is rather spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest of these moments that I've written. I've written 25 of them so far, up through basically the end of the anime. I'm debating writing more through the manga, but we'll have to see.


	3. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu considers Yona's affections for Soo-won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again. Not entirely sure of this one. I may come back and tweak it later???

Yona grows to love Soo-won, Hiryuu can see.

She becomes a slightly different person when his name is mentioned, or when she thinks of him.

Hiryuu does not know when it began, but surely soon after her mother dies, when Soo-won assures Yona that he will be her mother, and comforts her in the courtyard, the feeling grows.

It takes Yona some time to realize that she believes she loves him, but when she does, her determination to one day marry her cousin and rule the kingdom together becomes … admirable, but also disconcerting.

It is as though all she thinks of is Soo-won, and she never considers the idea that her father does not approve, which Hiryuu can see.

Perhaps Yona is so blinded by her infatuation that the signs are not as clear to her as they are to Hiryuu.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at titles. Hiryuu considers Hak during the early scenes wherein Tae-jun harasses Yona.

When Tae-jun continues his pursuit of Yona, Hiryuu wishes he had physical form so that he could shove the snobby prince away from the princess and tell him to never come back.

Really, even just a transparent ghost form would be sufficient enough to scare the little brat out of his wits.

But Hak steps in and cleverly saves Yona from an unwanted stroll with Tae-jun, and Hiryuu is impressed by the boy.

He is even more impressed when Hak kneels before the king and promises to become General in Mundok’s place.

What Hiryuu had taken for a lie to shoo Tae-jun off, Hak proves to be truth in that one action, and Hiryuu finds himself proud of the boy who is becoming quite the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all sooo short that I shouldn't even split them into chapters, but whatever!!!!!! They look longer in Word. Heh.


	5. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona's birthday evening.

When her birthday rolls around, Yona’s excitement and nerves are obvious to everyone, but especially to Hiryuu.

This girl could be the death of him, he thinks, not for the first time.

Her emotions tend to get the better of her more often than not, and it troubles him.

He wishes he cold knock sense into her sometimes, but he knows that isn’t possible.

But when Soo-won rejects her, Hiryuu wishes he could comfort her, could hold her hand or be some sort of tangible presence.

She hurts then, but it does not compare to the pain she feels when Soo-won’s sword fells her father.

The shock, the disappointment, the pain that course through her are unimaginable, and Hiryuu feels the sting of betrayal as sharply as she does. Despite King Il’s protests, Hiryuu has grown to like Soo-won, if only because Yona is so taken with him.

The realization that Soo-won has betrayed the girl he knows is in love with him makes Hiryuu’s blood boil—metaphorically speaking--and Yona's pain becomes his as she flees toward the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got too busy to post a chapter yesterday, have two today. This one will make a little more sense after the next section???? I think?????


	6. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu considers Hak (again) after he steps in to save Yona in the courtyard.

When Hak swoops in to save the princess, Hiryuu feels relieved, and grateful. Behind the teasing, there has always been something that Hiryuu cannot quite define, something about the young general that still surprises him constantly.

Despite the mocking and the jokes about Yona’s brains, there is something within Hak that keeps him returning to her side, pushes him to protect her, and Hiryuu is glad of it.

When Hak leads the princess away from the castle and from danger into certain unknowns, Hiryuu is skeptical, but thankful that they are away from Soo-won and having to face whatever fate he would have in store for them.

Surely Hak knows what he is doing, and how to survive until they reach somewhere friendly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these are all super short, but I don't really care to go back and fix them right at this moment.


	7. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu deals with Yona's mood swings/depression/whatever during their journey to Fuuga.

7

When the princess refuses to eat, or to even speak, Hiryuu grows very worried.

He wills her to live, to set aside her grief and to stop slowing Hak down but instead keep up with him.

Hak tries, but that stupid hairpin continues to keep her chained, and Hiryuu wants to rip it from her fingers and throw it away, to stomp it into pieces, to break the chains binding Yona to the heartbreak she feels.

But he can’t, and Hak can’t get himself to get rid of it, either.

Instead they both watch as Yona slips away from them.

8

When they reach Fuuga, Hiryuu is relieved. The princess faints, yes, but that is more from exhaustion and too much attention at once than anything, so it is to be expected.

When Hak picks her up, Hiryuu wonders at the gentle action. But then, Hak always has surprised him.

When Yona wakes again, and little Tae-yeon brings her food, Hiryuu is relieved when she actually eats.

He is less relieved when she begins to cry, but at least they stop before long, and besides, that means that she is processing her father’s death a little better, hopefully.

She is acknowledging it rather than ignoring it, which is a good sign, he supposes.

When she compliments Tae-yeon and the boy beams, Hiryuu smiles.

This is the princess he expects to see, kind and happy, and it brings him much joy to see her opening up to Tae-yeon.

Hak’s smile, which goes unnoticed by the princess, makes Hiryuu smirk just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all sooooo short that I've decided to combine some of them into two part things. Plus I forgot to post yesterday, and these two sections kinda fit together.  
> The next one does too, but ... eh. I'll lump it together with number 10, maybe.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately following Fuuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided because of length I'm going to post like two or three of these per chapter and just number the drabbles like I had in my Word doc. I'll probably go back and update the other chapters at some point, but not right this moment.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I suck at naming chapters but hey.

9

“But I want you!” Yona cries, gripping Hak’s robes like her life depends on it.

Hiryuu blanches for a moment, surprised at the outburst, but smiles slowly.

Yes, Hak is a good choice, he decides with a grin.

Ever since he became General (and then apparently relinquished the title last night?? This too is a surprise, though it makes sense when he ponders it further.), Hak has been dedicated to the princess, even through his mocking comments.

He possesses great skill with that glaive, and his strategic wit could be greater than any of Hiryuu’s generals’ ever were.

And his skill and dedication could rival the dragons’ on their best days.

_Yes,_ Hiryuu decides as Hak sinks to the ground and considers Yona’s outburst, _this is exactly the kind of man we want protecting you, Princess._

And when Hak relents, Hiryuu’s grin grows wider still.

10

When they run into trouble on their way to find the priest, Hiryuu puts his trust in Hak.

He thinks for a moment that said trust is misplaced, for Hak is poisoned and nearly killed, but something pulls the former general back to the cliff edge.

Something keeps him from falling to certain death, and Hiryuu has a hunch he knows just what that thing is.

When Yona frees herself from Tae-jun’s clutches and rushes headlong into danger to protect Hak, Hiryuu sees a spark of that same thing within the princess.

And when she wakes to Yun trying to save them both, Hiryuu feels the panic within her as she searches desperately for Hak, relief flooding her heart when she realizes he is alive—if just barely.


	9. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrid title, but following in line with the next segment of the anime journey, staying with Ik-su adn Yun briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I keep forgetting to post every day, and these are so short and interconnected-y, and because I'm probably not going to have time to post tomorrow, have THREE tidbits of the journey, surrounding Ik-su and Yun.

11

When she wakes again to Hak missing, Hiryuu worries along with her. Where could he possibly have gone in his condition, and in the dark no less?

When she trips over that rock, and finds Hak staring down at her, Hiryuu is relieved, if a little confused.

Hak really doesn’t understand the princess’s fear, does he? To have wandered off when she is so worried for his life, and rightly so? How reckless.

When Yona calls him a fool and cries that he can’t just wander off without waking her first, Hiryuu sees recognition flash through Hak’s eyes.

It startles him at first, the look in the bodyguard’s eyes, and he feels Yona’s confusion as Hak leans closer to her, mumbling something about wanting to die.

When Yona panics and they butt heads, Hiryuu winces, sympathetic to the girl’s feelings by now.

When she explains that she thought Hak had been delirious and wanting to check him for a fever, Hiryuu almost believes her. 

Almost.

But he has been with her for too long to believe the lie, and surely Hak has too, if his expression is any indication.

But they put that behind them as they banter over her hair, and Hiryuu smiles. 

-

12

When the priest shares with Yona the prophecy of sword and shield, and of the Crimson Dragon, Hiryuu pauses to listen carefully. And when Yona begins to recall this “Creation Myth,” he listens even more carefully, something within him impressed at her memory, but almost curious as to how the Crimson Dragon applies to her.

When Ik-su explains that the Dragon Warriors are alive and that Yona should find them, Hiryuu smiles.

So his friends have survived this long.

And Yona needs to find them, unite them, and fulfill this prophecy to save the kingdom.

This must be why he is with her, he decides. She is the fifth dragon reincarnated, and it is her destiny to save the kingdom from chaos, as he once did.

\- 

13

When they take Yoon in with them, Hiryuu is slightly less than impressed. What can this boy (who is younger than Yona, he notes) do to help them?

Sure, he can cook and cut hair and read a map. 

But can he fight? Can he protect himself, or Yona, from the dangers that certainly face them along their journey?

He calls himself a “genius pretty boy,” and while Hiryuu is inclined to agree with the idea, he is wary of the boy who still harbors a dislike of royalty, however right he may be to feel that way.

But Yoon proves himself over time, and Hiryuu finds himself appreciative of the boy’s loyalty.


	10. Hakuryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begins with Yona learning archery, and then goes into finding Hakuryuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES. I missed three days?!? Oops! Sorry.  
> All of these are pretty short, and three of the four are about Kija, so...

14

When Yona insists on learning self-defense, Hiryuu isn’t as surprised as he thought he would be. She is small and powerless, and of course she would want to be able to defend herself, and Hak.

When she begins to practice archery, he watches warily, wondering if she’ll stick with the difficult task.

He watches as she struggles with the idea of taking a life, and when she starts at Hak’s suggestion that she pretend he is Soo-won.

Hiryuu wonders at the statement, and empathizes when Yona tells Hak she hates this side of him.

He is not surprised anymore when she declares her intentions to keep him safe, despite his protest.

It may be Hak’s job to protect the princess, but her desire to protect him only grows stronger by the day.

-

15

Hakuryuu.

He can feel him.

The closer they get, the stronger the feeling grows.

He wonders if Yona can sense it, but she shows no sign of recognition, so perhaps not yet.

Perhaps it’s better that way.

She is still learning who she needs to be outside the castle, and recruiting one of the dragons too early could jeopardize that.

But still, they grow closer to him, and Hiryuu wonders how similar this Hakuryuu will be to his.

Surely his Hakuryuu has been long gone, just as he has been, but he will have a new incarnation, and perhaps this person will be just as determined to protect Yona as Hiryuu’s Hakuryuu was to protect him, eventually.

-

16

When they met the Hakuryuu, Hiryuu was overcome with a number of emotions, not the least of which was joy.

He had found his friend again, and judging from Hakuryuu’s reaction to Yona’s hair as it flew free of her hood, Yona was truly connected to the Dragons somehow.

Perhaps she _was_ the Crimson Dragon, for this Kija to react so strongly and so quickly decide to come with them.

Of course, he also wanted Hak to leave, but Hiryuu only smiled as Yona declared that Hak would be continuing on with her.

Could Hakuryuu not see the bond between the two old friends?

No matter. He would discover it soon enough, and hopefully he and Hak would get over their grudges and become allies, if not friends.

-

17

When they ran into those bandits after leaving Hakuryuu’s village, Hiryuu was pleased to see what looked like surprise on Kija’s face as Hak fought.

It was as though the Dragon had realized Hak wasn’t just a random human, but that he possessed strength not unlike that of Kija himself.

When Hak collapsed, Hiryuu saw the surprise in Kija’s eyes, that Hak had fought so well even injured as he was.

He had felt Kija’s surprise at Yona’s determination to keep Hak safe, and at the realization that she had taken up the bow to do so.

Hiryuu could tell that Kija wanted to be useful, and could see it in his eyes as he asked Yona whether he had been or not.

The look on his face when Yona had declared him irreplaceable had been unforgettably amusing.


	11. Seiryuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Seiryuu.

18

As they searched for the Seiryuu within his maze of a village, Hiryuu nearly gave up, except for the fact that he could _feel_ the Blue Dragon somewhere nearby.

That and Yona’s determination.

It seemed that after meeting Kija, her faith in the Dragons’ existence began to increase, and she was certain that Seiryuu was nearby and she would find him.

When she found Seiryuu (or rather, he found her), Hiryuu was both impressed and terrified. 

When she and Yoon returned to Seiryuu’s cave room, Hiryuu was certain they were crazy, but Yona’s calm manner as she spoke to the defensive Dragon was impressive, and Hiryuu could feel Seiryuu’s opinion shifting.

-

19

When Seiryuu showed up to help dig them out of the cave, Hiryuu smiled.

When Hak broke through the wall, relief flooded the cave, mostly from Hak and Yona, but from the trapped villagers as well. And when Hak pulled Yona into a hug, Hiryuu had smiled right along with Yona.

When they had gotten out and Yona had decided to come up with a name for their newest group member, Hiryuu had been blown away by the care she had taken in her decision.

And the name— _Shin-ah,_ he reminded himself with a smile—held significance, and was made all the more special thanks to the time Yona had put into the process.

And judging by his smile as he fell asleep, Shin-ah felt it special, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got six of these little moments left to edit and post, and then we'll see if I decide to expand this or not.


	12. Ryorkuryuu & Awa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running into Jae-ha, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this set up right away today, although I hadn't quite finished the second one. Be warned that I'll probably adjust the last few sentences.  
> Merry Christmas!

20

As they search for the Ryokuryuu and run into this stranger in Awa, Hiryuu has a strange feeling. Kija and Shin-ah are certain that Ryokuryuu is nearby, and then his presence suddenly disappears when they lose track of this stranger? There is something strange going on, and it bothers Hiryuu.

When they realize that the stranger Hak keeps running into is Ryokuryuu, and find out what he wants with Hak, everyone is surprised, but Hiryuu is most surprised when Yona decides she wants to meet his captain.

And when they meet Gigan, Hiryuu is slightly surprised at her attitude, but he supposes a captain must carry herself a certain way to be able to pull off what this band of pirates have done.

-

21

When the dragons and Hak explain what they can bring to the pirate crew, Hiryuu is not surprised that Yona falls short. But her determination to prove herself is expected, as is Gigan’s challenge.

Hiryuu falters for a moment when Yona accepts the challenge--surely there is something else she can do!

But Yona goes with Jae-ha to the cliffs and, despite her fears, forces herself down the pathway.

Hiryuu is with Jae-ha on this one: the princess is crazy, or strange, or something else undefinable.

But she makes it to the cave and picks the senjuso, to Hiryuu’s relief.

And then he panics when she is nearly swept away, impressed and relieved when Jae-ha jumps in to save her.

When they return to the others and their hugs and sighs of relief, Hiryuu is not at all surprised to hear Yona admit that Jae-ha assisted her and she wants to try the task again.

Her honesty and determination get Gigan to declare her a part of the team, and the adventure continues.


	13. Awa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er, Awa part 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infiltrating Kum-ji's operation.

22

When Hak tries to persuade the princess to not carry out her plan of infiltrating Kum-ji’s operation, Hiryuu is slightly surprised by his forceful manner, but he supposes he can understand it. Hak has always been protective of Yona, so of course he would be determined to keep her from danger.

But Yona’s reply catches him slightly off guard, just as it does Hak. 

Hiryuu feels the former general’s mixed emotions rolling off of him in waves, and he wonders if Yona can feel it, too.

But Yona holds her ground and Hak releases her, allowing her to disappear for the evening.

And Hiryuu is simultaneously relieved and concerned, because he knows that Yona is determined to help the people of Awa at any cost, but if she is hurt—or worse, killed—it could spell disaster for the kingdom, considering her relation to the prophecy.

-

23

As Yona and Yoon successfully infiltrate Kum-ji’s operation, Hiryuu’s unease grows.

When Kum-ji suspects Yona of being the princess, Hiryuu is certain that if he had a beating heart, it would be stopping in fear, but Yona handles the situation well enough, convincing Kum-ji that she is just another girl from Awa, and Hiryuu breathes a sigh of relief.

When she Yoon finally manage to execute the plan (albeit clumsily and not the way it had originally been planned), he is both relieved and afraid (again). They are in danger still, until Jae-ha comes swooping in to save them, to his great relief.

And then Yona shoots Kum-ji—straight through the heart, it looks like—and he is stunned and impressed and relieved all at once.

And then they’re back at the port, and the celebration is beginning, and Hiryuu is amused to no end that these pirates are so exhausted but so willing to throw a party.

And to be sure, they deserve the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have TWO more of these moments written, dealing with the group as the anime finishes, so it'll be one more chapter. I may or may not update more after that, we'll have to see what happens.


	14. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These last two are about the gang leaving Awa, so the last episode or so of the anime.

24  
As Yona—quite literally—runs into Soo-won on that abandoned street, Hiryuu freezes with her, because this is completely unexpected.

Yona is surprised, to be sure, but he can tell there are a host of other emotions coursing through her as Soo-won talks.

There’s pain, to be sure. And confusion. And anger; that is prominent when Soo-won sweeps her under his cloak and she eyes his sword.

But she cannot draw it, both because Soo-won stops her, and because something else holds her back.

Hiryuu sees it, and as Yona crumples and begins to weep, he wishes he could comfort her.

As Hak reaches her and asks what’s wrong, Hiryuu sees the recognition on the young man’s face and in the way he falls to his knees next to his princess, sorting through his own emotions, no doubt.

When Yona begins acting strangely, he is unsurprised, and neither is Hak from the looks of it.

Hiryuu sighs and hopes that Yona will snap out of this funk sooner than she had after her father’s death, because she needs to focus.

-

25  
As Yona and Hak discuss leaving Awa, Hiryuu sighs in relief. They are back to (relative) normal, at least.

As Jae-ha joins them, sheepishly, Hiryuu smiles, because now there is only one Dragon left to locate.

And when Zeno appears suddenly as they prepare to eat, Hiryuu realizes he’s felt the Ouryuu’s presence all along, however faintly.

Has he been following them the whole time??

Hiryuu wracks his memory and realizes that Zeno has been around for much of their adventure, and even before Yona’s jorney across Kouka had begun those months ago.

How had he not noticed it?

And as Zeno joins the group, Hiryuu feels ... complete.

Whole.

With the addition of the original Ouryuu (of course Zeno would live forever), the group is complete, and Yona’s acceptance of Zeno assures him that she is truly becoming the Red Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written of this at this point. It feels a little unfinished and I know I switched tenses periodically but hey.

**Author's Note:**

> I have close to 20 of these little moments typed out. I'll probably try to post one each day or so??? Idk.


End file.
